Making Babies
by AkatsukiKingdomHeartsAnime
Summary: Between gay men, parties, taxi cabs, unsuspected kisses, and weird red heads Roxas was having the best day of his life, and what was with his son and 'making babies?  AkuRoku for AkuRoku day! :D Also some SoRiku, Namixas, and MarNami


Axel had fallen for him the moment he laid his cat-like green eyes on the petit blonde man. He didn't know the blue-eyed boys name, but he had seen him almost every day for the last few weeks. Speaking of that, Axel is on his way to pick him up right now. Same time, same place, for the last 4 weeks, and they never had a full conversation.

~Axel's Point Of View~

I turned the corner and drove down the street to Strife Inc. where, I had to pick up a blonde kid in a suit. He was gorgeous, short, but built, he had honey blonde hair stuck up off to the side and amazingly bright blue eyes. I pulled over and blondie climbed in with another boy, which was a first, he was brunette with eyes like Blondie's but brighter.

"Good afternoon, sirs, where to?" I asked them, glancing in my mirror. "435 East Oblivion Parkway, please" The brunette replied, smiling brightly at me. I grinned and nodded, "Alrighty then, seatbelts on please!" They put their seatbelts on and I pulled into the street. The brunette turned towards Blondie and spoke, "So, what are you going to do about Naminè?" Blondie sigh and ran his hand through his hair, "God, I have no idea Sora…the hearing was two days ago, they decided I get Daemon every other week, until he starts school and then I get him every weekend." "Really? That's actually not that bad, but when do I get to see my nephew?" _Sora_ asked Blondie. "Sor, you know you can come over anytime you want to see him."

"Yay! Oh, by the way Rox, Riku says he's having a party to celebrate your divorce and you coming out!" _'Rox? What kind of name is that? Maybe It's a nickname? Wait a second, he's __**divorced **__and __**gay**__? The Yaoi Gods must be blessing me!'_ Rox smacked Sora on the back of the head and scowled, "Shut up Sora! Don't shout it out like that!" I smirked, "Oi, blondie, if you're worried about me, don't, I'm pretty darn flaming myself." Sora grinned, "See Rox? There are gay people everywhere!" He leaned forward and brought his face up close to mine. "I'm Sora, what's your name?"

"Axel, A-X-E-L, Got it memorized?" I grinned and pointed to my forehead. Sora looked at me curiously before laughing. "Sure! So, do you have any plans for later tonight?" "Hmm…I'm not sure, I've got work until 8." "Okay! Come to our party tonight! It starts at 7:30, and it's at the address you're driving to right now." "Yeah, sure, if I got time, I might stop by." Rox pushed Sora out of the way and took his place by my face. "You don't have to come, Sora's stupid."

I grinned turned my head (we're at a stop light) and looked into his eyes. "Aw, but Blondie, if I go I can see your pretty little face again." I kissed his cheek before looking back to the road and driving down the road. I glanced in the mirror once more to see Blondie with a shocked look on his face and a blush on his cheeks and Sora with his eyes wide and his mouth open wide, I caught Sora's eyes and winked. Sora's eyes went even wider before his face broke into a huge grin. I chuckled and pulled over, we had reached their destination. "Oh my god, that was awesome Axel, from now on when we call the Taxi, I'm requesting you, ok?' Sora looked at me and smirked. "Please do! Thanks guys." Sora handed me the money for their fare and pulled a still shocked Roxas out of the car and into the big house. I pulled away, memorizing the address and planning to visit them tonight.

~Roxas' Point Of View~

…I can't believe that just happened! I'm sure that was all just a dream! But…why would I be dreaming of that Taxi driver? "Roxas? Are you ok?" I looked into my twin brother's eyes, "Did that really happen?" Sora chuckled. _'Ass, Don't laugh at me you bastard!'_ "Yes, yes it did. Axel's great, isn't he?" "NO! He _freaking kissed_ me!" I shook my head and blinked furiously, still trying to contemplate what had happened less than 5 minutes ago.

Sora laughed at me once again before joining Riku in the kitchen. I sighed and threw myself down onto Riku's couch, burying my face into the soft purple cushions. I could hear music playing softly from the stereo, right now _'Chasing Cars'_ by Snow patrol is playing. I sat up and took my jacket and tie off before lying back down and closing my eyes, slowly drifting off into the world of sleep.

~Sora's Point Of View~

"So, some random guy, Axel the Taxi driver, flirted with Roxas and then proceeded to kiss him on the cheek?" I nodded at Riku. "And then he _winked_ at you?" I nodded again. "And now Roxas is all weird?" Riku raised his eyebrow and I nodded once again at my boyfriend of two years, "Axel likes Rox, and he's HOT! I think Roxas is just confused and surprised, but I invited him to the party tonight1" Riku chuckled and shook his head before pecking me on the lips. "Have fun playing Matchmaker, but be careful, ok babe?" I smiled happily and nodded before swooping in for another kiss.

~Roxas' Point Of View~

_**~Flashback/Dream~**_

_I had just gotten out of work, happy to be going home early for the first time in months; I hurried home to my wife and 5 year-old-son. I walked in the door and set my things down by the living room couch. "I'm Home!" No reply, I looked around before walking up the stairs, "Nami? Daemon? I'm home! Where are they?" I heard creaking coming from down the hall, followed by a loud moan. "What the hell was that?"_

_I rushed down the hall and pushed my bedroom door open. "Nam—" I stopped in my tracks and took in what was happening. Naminè was lying on the bed and a pink haired man was pounding into my wife. I could hear them moaning and crying out for each other, the man, Marluxia, Naminè's friend from school, cried out once more before falling onto the bed beside Nami. "I love you." "I love you, too." They were panting and smiling at each other and I felt my world fall apart. _

"_WHAT THE FUCK?" I shouted and Naminè and Marluxia shot up in bed, both with wide eyes. "It's not what it looks like! I swear!" "Oh so, you weren't just cheating on me with Marluxia? I saw him fucking you!" "O-Oh…" I sighed and looked at her, "God…how long has this been going on?" "About four months." I looked at Marluxia, feeling tears well up in my eyes. "Fine, you can have her, I'm taking Daemon and we're going to Sora's, I'll be sending you the divorce papers as soon as I can." _

_I walked out of the room and into Daemon's where he was sleeping, I packed him some clothes and toys before picking him up and walking out the door. "Wait Roxas! Just let me explain!" I looked at Naminè, who was wearing nothing but he fluffy white robe, Marluxia was nowhere to be seen. "Don't, just don't, ok? Good-bye." I put Daemon into his car seat and buckled him in before shutting the door and walking around to my side. "Please Roxas! Please!" She was crying now, Marluxia had reappeared, fully clothed and was holding her, she was trying to push him away, 'haha bastard' I got in the car and drove away. _

_By the time I got to Sora and Riku's house, I was crying, I got Daemon out of the car and knocked on their door, Sora opened it, grinning, but as soon as he saw me he frowned and pulled me into the house hugging me. "Riku, take Dae." Riku took him from me and Sora hugged me, mumbling soothing words, as soon as I stopped crying he finally asked the question, "Rox? What happened?" "I-I got home e-early f-f-from work and s-she was there w-with M-Mar-Marluxia! Marluxia! Of all people! On my bed! Sora she's been cheating on me for four, FOUR months! I can't believe this Sora…I loved her, I mean we had our fights, but I still loved her." "Oh Roxas….I'm so sorry….You'll find someone else, someone who loves you, I promise." _

_**~End Flashback/Dream~**_

I woke up with a start because something was licking my face, I looked at the black and white fuzzy thing like it was crazy before remembering that Sora and Riku had a dog, if you could even call a Chihuahua a dog, more like a barking, shaking, rat.

"Oh sorry Rox, bad dog. Mickey come here sweetheart." Sora clapped his hands together and the rat ran over to him, yapping. "You dozed off, party starts in half an hour, Naminè called, said she'll bring Daemon over tomorrow for the week. You need to eat and no drinking tonight!" "Alright Sor, I'm gunna go get ready."

~Axel's Point Of View~

I just dropped off my last customer for the night before dropping off the cab and riding my motorcycle home to change. Once I was ready I rode my bike over to Sora's house, and walked through the open door, the place was crowded to the max, people all over the place. There was music playing loudly from the front room and a keg in the kitchen. I grabbed a beer and continued looking around, searching for Rox, or Sora. "Axe! Hey man I didn't know you were coming tonight!" I turned around and saw my mull-hawked friend Demyx, he was wearing ripped skinny jeans and a band T-Shirt with a guitar slung over his shoulder.

"Hey Demy! Is your band playing here tonight?" I smiled at my blonde friend and he grinned back, "Yeah, but Luxord decided to get drunk and play poker, so we might have to cancel if we can't find someone who can sing and play guitar—hey!" His aqua green eyes widened as he looked at me with hope in his eyes, "Axel! Can you sing for us? You know all the songs, I promise!" I sighed, "I'm not sure Dem, I haven't played or sang in a while. I'm probably no good anymore!" Demyx shook his head, "No Axie! I bet you'll be a good as you used to be! Come on!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd, I saw Sora standing by a man with long-ish silver hair. "Hey Axel!" Sora grinned and waved, "Hey Sora, wh—" Demyx pulled me further away, "Erm, I guess I'll see you later!" I shouted before he was out of my line of sight. The next thing I knew I was being pushed onto the make-shift stage, which was in the backyard. "Alright, here's one of my guitars, be nice to her, ok?" He handed his red guitar to me and smiled. "Thanks Demy, what songs are we playing?" Demyx grinned, showing his teeth and he eyes sparkled under the moonlight. "You'll know 'em when you hear 'em!"

I shook my head, smiling a bit to myself; that was just like Demyx. I strapped the guitar on and looked around; Demyx was strumming his guitar lightly and talking to Xigbar and Saix, the drummer and other guitarist. I walked over to them, "Hey guys, long time no see, what's up?" Xigbar grinned and slung his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him. "Got a new scar on my chest, I'll show you later, got in a bar fight!" He grinned manically and winked at me.

"Geez Xiggy, I thought you decided to stop when you got stabbed in the eye?" He chuckled, "Ha! You can't keep me away from fights! It's my hobby!" He ruffled my hair and pushed me over to Saix. "Hello Axel." I hugged him, "Hullo Saix-Puppy!" I patted him on the head and grinned, he growled. "Hey guys, I think it's about time to start playing." Demyx butted in and grabbed my arm, pulling me to the microphone in the front of the stage.

"Hello? Hey can I get everyone's attention please?' Everyone shut up and turned towards the stage. "Hi everyone! I'm Demyx and this is _Flaming Skittles_!" Everyone cheered and Demyx grinned. "Ok, ok, calm down." It went quiet again. "So, tonight our singer got drunk and bailed on us, so everyone who sees Luxord, yell at him! But, I've got good news, just by coincidence, our original lead singer showed up here tonight! So, everyone, please welcome Axel Hisaki!"

The crowd cheered and Demyx pushed me I front of the microphone, I looked out at everyone and saw Rox, Sora, and that silver haired guy all standing close to the stage, looking surprised. "Um, hi everyone. It's been a while since I've sang or played guitar, so I'm probably gunna be a little rusty, but I hope you still enjoy!" I grinned and nodded to Demyx, who started strumming his guitar, Saix started playing his drums and Xigbar joined in on his guitar, I recognized the song and started to sing along.

~Lyrics~

_This is my life__  
><em>_Its not what it was before__  
><em>_All these feelings I've shared__  
><em>_And these are my dreams__  
><em>_That I'd never lived before__  
><em>_Somebody shake me__  
><em>_Cause I, I must be sleeping___

_(chorus)__  
><em>_Now that we're here,__  
><em>_It's so far away__  
><em>_All the struggle we thought was in vain__  
><em>_All the mistakes,__  
><em>_One life contained__  
><em>_They all finally start to go away__  
><em>_Now that we're here its so far away__  
><em>_And I feel like I can face the day__  
><em>_I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today___

_These are my words__  
><em>_That I've never said before__  
><em>_I think I'm doing ok__  
><em>_And this is the smile__  
><em>_That I've never shown before___

_Somebody shake me__  
><em>_Cause I, I must be sleeping___

_(chorus)___

_I'm so afraid of waking__  
><em>_Please don't shake me__  
><em>_Afraid of waking__  
><em>_Please don't shake me___

_(chorus)_

As I sang the last note the crowd roared with applause, and I grinned. "Thanks guys, I'm going to assume that you guys like it?" They roared once again. 'Haha, well thank you guys so much!" I sang a few more songs before Demyx told me it was time to stop. Afterwards I walked around the party and got something to drink.

A few people walked up to me and gave me complements before Sora, Rox, and Mr. Silver Hair walked up, Sora was grinning. "Great job Axel, I didn't know that you could sing!" I looked at him and smirked, "um…sorry to say this Sora, but you don't know anything about me." I laughed. "Nu-uh! I know that you're gay, that you drive a Taxi Cab, that you can sing _really_ well, and that you're friends with Demyx, oh and that you like to flirt and tease Roxas!" I blushed lightly before my eyes went wide, "Is that his name?" I looked at the blonde haired beauty, who was blushing. _Roxas _nodded and I grinned, "A beautiful name for a beautiful boy." Roxas blushed even more and I grinned widely.

"You look so cute when you blush, Roxy!" I hugged him, feeling his warmth against my body, and decided not to let go. Sora and Mr. Silver Head where watching, amused. "See, Riku? He's perfect for Roxas! And he's hot!" Sora gestured towards me and looked up at Mr. Silv—_Riku_, who nodded and started pulling Sora away. "Have fun guys, oh and Axel, Roxas is a little drunk!" I nodded at Sora before wrapping my arms tighter around Roxas, who was looking up at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Yes?" "Why do you like me?" I grinned, "Hmm, well for starters, you're beautiful. With your golden honey blonde hair, your round, but defined face, oh and your body…." I licked my lips, "And most of all, your eyes…I've never seen eyes that blue before." I looked into Roxas' eyes and he started right back at me. "But Sora has the same eyes I do! How come you don't like him?" He pouted a bit, but tired to hide it and I chucked softly.

"It's not the same, your eyes are more blue, and darker then his." He looked surprised that I noticed. "So...um…how, how do you know Demyx?" _'Haha, trying to trick me by changing the topic?_' "He's my best friend, met him in 4th grade when I moved here from Italy, I didn't speak very good English, but he helped me out." Roxas smiled, "Wow, you're from Italy? That's awesome, what's it like there? Can you say something in Italian!" I grinned and nodded, "It's beautiful, you should visit if you get the time, here's something, _Wow, sarebbe ancora meglio i vestiti sgualciti fino alla mia camera da letto piano." _ I grinned.

"What's that mean?" "Wow, your clothes would look even better crumpled up on my bedroom floor." Roxas blushed, "A-a-axel!" He hit my chest. "How about this then? _Tu sei bella_." I grinned and kissed Roxas' cheek. "Beautiful…_bella_ means beautiful." "Oh, so you do know some Italian?" Roxas nodded, "My Aunt and Uncle visited Italy for a few weeks and they tried teaching me some Italian." "That's awesome."

~Sorry Doctor Who decided to jump in the TARDIS and time skip ahead to the next morning~

~Roxas' Point Of View~

I groaned as I shift in my bed, but stopped when I felt something warm wrapped around my waist and up against my back. _'What the fuck happened last night? Let's see, Riku's party…I got a little drunk, saw Axel sing, and then hung out with Axel…why don't I remember anything else?'_ The person behind me shifted and held me tighter_. 'Ok, time to figure out who—Oh my god! It's Axel! I remember now…we were talking and then…ohhh. I kissed him and dragged him up to my bedroom. Well then, that explains it!' _Axel shifted behind me once again before mumbling, "_Dannazione! Stupido sole!" _

I was about to say something, but the door burst open and Sora came running in, "Roxas! Do you—" He stopped short when we saw me and Axel and his eyes went wide. I sat up and so did Axel, "Sora! This isn't what it looks like!" Sora looked at me and Axel. "Whatever, I saw you guys last night…I just didn't think you'd have sex…" I blushed and glanced at Axel who was smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck, "Er, sorry about that…I've liked you for a really long time so it just didn't register. Besides you—" "Shut up, do you think I'd have let you kiss me if I didn't like you back?"

Axel grinned and grabbed my chin, kissing me. "Oh yeah! I came up here for a reason! Nam—" "Roxas?" I looked past Sora at the door and saw Namine, holding Daemon. "Oh! Um…I'm sorry." She started backing out the door. "No, wait! I'm sorry, just give me a few minutes and I'll be down ok?" She nodded and walked away. "Sora, why didn't you tell me she was here?" "Um, I was about to, but I didn't expect Axel to be here." We both looked at the aforementioned red head.

"I'm sorry, I'll get dressed and leave." He stood up, completely naked and looked around, Sora blushed and turned around, but I watched the sexy red head find his clothes and put his pants on. I stood and put my pants on also before walking over to Axel, who was still looking for his shirt, and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. "Don't leave." Axel turned around and wrapped his arms around, burying his face in my hair and breathing in deeply.

"Ok, once she leaves let go on a date." I shook my head, "Can't, I'll have Daemon." He sighed, "Wait, who's Daemon? Should I be jealous?" I chuckled and nodded, "Very, he's my son." "Aw really? I've always liked little kids, can we go to an amusement park? Please, please, please!" He looked me in the eyes and pouted, I laughed and nodded. "Sure, I'm sure he'd love you for that." "Yes!" He pumped his arm and detached himself from me so he could put his shirt on, I followed suit and we walked downstairs by ourselves, because Sora disappeared.

"Mommy, mommy! Who was that man with daddy?" I could hear Namine sigh, "I'm not sure sweetie, why don't you ask daddy?" "But why were they naked? Oh wait, were they making babies?" Axel burst out laughing and we walked into the front room. Daemon jumped up and ran into my arms, I smiled at my 5 year old son. He had my hair and his eyes were purplish blue, right now those eyes were looking over my shoulder at Axel.

"Where you making babies with Daddy?" Axel grinned and his emerald green eyes crinkled at the sides. "Yes, I was. It's nice to meet you Daemon, I'm Axel." Daemon jumped out of my arms and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, Axel caught him easily and chuckled. "How do you know my name?" "Your daddy told me." Daemon giggled happily, "Daddy talks about me!" "Of course he does! He loves you!" Daemon clapped his hands together and looked at me. "I love you too Daddy!"

I smiled, Axel was good with kids. "Hey guess what Day? Oh can I call you that?" Daemon nodded excitedly, "Yes! What? What? What?" "Me and your Daddy are going to_ The World That Never Was_, do you want to come?" Daemon squealed happily and nodded his head up and down. "Yay!" Axel ruffled Daemon's hair and smiled. "Right, I'm leaving now, Good bye Daemon, Roxas, Sora…" She looked at Axel before sneering and walking towards the door. "Bye Namine, thank you!"

We all looked at Axel in surprise, "Thank you for what?" Namine asked him, baby blues filled with curiosity. "Oh nothing, but your poor decisions have made me a happy man." He smirked and walked over to her, handing Daemon to me before sticking his hand out to her. "I'm Axel, Roxy's boyfriend, it's nice to meet you. I understand you know Marly? Be careful, he's known to 'make babies' with other people, if you know what I mean." He winked at her and she stared at his outstretched hand with disdain.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" "Oh, Marly was my friend back in High School, I'm the one who introduced him to Larxene, we had some fun nights…" "Ok! Namine thanks for bringing Dae over, see you in a week!" I pushed Namine out the door and locked it behind her. "Sora, get Dae something to eat." I handed Daemon to Sora and they walked into the kitchen. I looked at Axel with a smirk on my face. 'Axelll…." He looked at me with fear and worry in his eyes. "Um…Roxy I'm sorry…she just really—" I cut him off by uber glomping him and tackling him to the floor. "Rox—?" I cut him off once again but this time with my lips.

"I know it'd kinda early but I think I love you Axel." "I knew I loved you from the minute I saw you waving down my taxi in front of Strife Inc." We kissed again. "Uncle Sora! Axel and Daddy are making babies again!"


End file.
